Love, Honor, and Redemption
by RC-1169
Summary: The Straw Hats have been sent flying from Saobody Archipelago by the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma. Sanji finds himself on an unknown island hidden in some corner of the Grandline. Plunged into a centuries old war, Sanji fights for justice and honor and beautiful women everywhere. Rated M for violence, language, and some smut. Sanji x OC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own One Piece or any of the characters. All rights are reserved for Eiichiro Oda.

_Summary: _The Straw Hats have been sent flying from Saobody Archipelago by the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma. Sanji finds himself on an unknown island hidden in some corner of the Grandline. Plunged into a centuries old war, Sanji fights for justice and honor and beautiful women everywhere.

**Prologue**

First Zoro, then Brook, and now Usopp. One by one, the Straw Hats were being defeated by the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma, and there was nothing Sanji could do. Angered by this sudden twist of fate that saw the beginning of the end of the Straw Hat crew, Sanji charged the warlord, intent on causing as much harm to him before he too was defeated.

Sanji's vision narrowed until all he saw was Kuma, letting out an anguished shout "Damn it all to hell!" Sanji charged into the bear's pit and the last thing he saw was Kuma's giant hand with the paw print descend upon him.

**Chapter 1**

Darkness…

All he saw was darkness…

The sound of rushing air prevalent in his ears, though he did not feel the wind. In fact, Sanji felt like he was lying on a cloud.

He tried to reach up and wipe his face with his hands, but found that he was unable to move. Panicking slightly, he began to violently struggle, but to no avail as his body remained motionless. Relaxing, he began to consider his situation.

'Maybe I've died and gone to Heaven', thought Sanji. 'I hope the others survived alright and got away.'

Another thought entered his mind causing him to get a perverted look on his face and a nose bleed, 'If I'm in Heaven, where are all the hot, sexy beautiful Angels? I can't wait to wrap my arms around one of them.'

'Maybe I'm not dead. Then where am I? If I'm not dead, then maybe the others aren't either. Maybe Zoro, Usopp and Brook are still alive too. Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwaaan, wait for me to find you!'

Looking around, he saw the rushing clouds as he sped through the air towards whatever destination the Shichibukai intended for him to go.

With nothing to occupy is mind, Sanji kept replaying the recent events in his mind, trying to come up with a way that the entire crew could have escaped Saobody Archipelago intact. After hours of playing scenario after scenario in his mind. Sanji came to the conclusion that there had been no way for them to have made it out and that their current circumstance maybe the end of the Straw Hat crew.

Depression gripped Sanji with an iron fist at the thought of never seeing his nakama again, especially Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. 'How could he ever survive without them he' whined as he tried to contemplate a future without his beloved beauties.

Feeling suddenly very sleepy and unable to keep his eyes open, Sanji drifted back into unconsciousness.

**oOoOoOo**

Sanji awoke with a start and immediately tried to get up, but the fatigue and pain that his body was feeling was too overwhelming. So he just laid back down to rest his injured body. Feeling every bruise and cut as he breathed in the fresh spring air, he opened his eyes to examine his surroundings; he found he was in a crater of sorts, in what seemed to be a clearing in the middle of a dense forest. The air was silent, a deadly silence that penetrated Sanji's soul. He felt a despair for his situation that he had not felt since he was stranded on that rock with Zeff so many years ago.

Finding the strength in his weary body, Sanji inched up onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily as even the smallest exertions caused a strained on his battered body. He felt the strange sensation of being watched from deep in the woods, but upon closer inspection of his surrounds, he couldn't find a single leaf out of place.

Picking a direction at random, Sanji let out a heavy sigh and began his trek through the woods to find a town or port to get off the island and go find his nakama, wherever they may be.

At first, it was slow going because of the numerous injures that had begun to affect him since he first got to the island. His body felt stiff and was slow at responding to his commands. But through it all he kept his head held up high, and ignored the pain as best he could to keep his mind clear for any signs of danger in the dense woods.

**oOoOoOo**

The sun began to dip from its place in the heavens, casting vast shadows on the forest, darkening the canopy to the point where Sanji was forced to stop for the night lest he start walking into trees or suddenly stumble into a gully for lack of sight.

Building the bonfire had been easy as the woods seemed to be a rather temperate and dry forest. The problem was actually starting the fire; thankfully Sanji still had his lighter though for the moment it seemed to be useless. After spending an hour fiddling with the lighter and cursing his predicament, Sanji gave up and sat down on the hard grass, pulling his legs to his chest for warmth, he leaned back against a tree, intent on staying awake in case anything lurking in the woods decided it wanted a piece of him. After a few hours of staring off into the darkness, Sanji's fatigue began to get the better of him and he finally dozed off into a deep slumber.

**oOoOoOo**

Sanji awoke at first light feeling slightly rested though still tired from his previous ordeal. He got up and removed himself from the makeshift camp ground to continue his search for any signs of civilization on the island.

Soon, his stomach began protesting its lack of food and water, causing Sanji to quicken his pace. Within minutes, he came upon a small hut sitting on the edge of a rice paddy. Sanji slowed down, valuing caution over enthusiasm of the prospect of a meal. As he neared the hut, he stopped to listen for signs of the inhabitants, when he heard none; he decided to announce his presence.

"Hello, is anybody there?" Sanji called towards the hut and was met only with silence.

"Hello, I don't mean any harm. I would just like some directions to a town and any food if you can spare some." Still only silence answered back, so Sanji decided to investigate the hut himself. Moving to the doorway which was cover with a thin rag, he peeked inside, only to find the hut empty.

'Maybe they went to town or something.' Thought Sanji. 'Eh, no sense sticking around here. Might as well follow this path, it might take me to the town.'

After an hour of following the beaten path, Sanji began to wonder if he was on the right track. Seeing as there were no signs or diverging paths, he was positive he couldn't have gotten lost. On either side of him was dense lush forest.

'This truly is a beautiful forest though.' Thought Sanji, 'I wouldn't mind visiting if-', out of nowhere several kunai came flying towards the back of Sanji's head, which he was able sense due to his haki and dodge by flipping out of way. As more kunai and shurikens flew from the trees and underbrush, Sanji continued to dodge until he reached the safety of a nearby tree. He was surprised that he didn't sense his opponent's presence with his haki. Even now, as he reach out with his haki, he was unable to sense any presence at all, though there was undoubtedly someone attacking him. Thinking that diplomacy might work, Sanji called out, "Hold your fire, I mean you no harm." The deadly throwing weapons promptly stopped impacting the tree that Sanji was hiding behind. Sanji waited for a response, so when none came, he decided to peek around the tree. As soon as his head cleared the tree, a jet of water as thick as a spear hurtled towards him. Sanji immediately dived away from his hiding place as the tree exploded, showering him with dirt and splinters. As he rolled and came up into a fighting stance, he saw more streaks of water being thrown in his direction, deciding on discretion rather than recklessness, Sanji decided to run in hope of finding a clearing so that his enemy would no longer be able to hide themselves from him. Zigzagging this way and that, he was able to stay just head of the water as trees were left utterly destroyed in their wake. Turning ever so slightly to look for his pursuer, Sanji caught a glimpse of a black form gracefully hopping from tree to tree. 'Could that be a Cipher Pol agent?' Sanji thought. 'Am I on a Marine island?' Distracted by the questions in his head, Sanji didn't notice that he had reach and clearing and that the attacks had stopped.

Halting himself, Sanji turned to face the back the way he came, scanning the tree line for any sign of his pursuer. A single figure walk out from among the trees. The figure was completely clad in black like a ninja, with black armor covering his chest, arms and legs, whether it was metal or otherwise, Sanji could not tell. On his head was a sinister face mask akin to that of a samurai's and a black helmet incasing the entire head. In place of the eyes were red tinted goggles. The figure stood roughly 5 foot 10 inches and cut an imposing figure. Sanji noticed the numerous pouches that undoubtedly contained more kunai and shurikens. Strapped to his back was a ninjato with a square guard and a short hilt.

Sanji felt confident that he would be able to defeat this enemy even in his current condition. Sanji stood motionless, assessing his target as the ninja slowly walked closer, stopping within 30 feet of Sanji. Even as he stood there staring at the ninja, Sanji was disturbed that he still couldn't feel his opponent with his haki. If he were to close his eyes, he wouldn't even know that the ninja was there.

"Can we just talk about this? I don't want to fight you." Stated Sanji.

The ninja said nothing, simply drew the ninjato that he had on his back, holding it in a backwards grip and falling into a combat stance.

"Alright you asked for it you shitty ninja."

Suddenly the ninja seemed to disappear from Sanji's sight, making him drop into his own combat stance as he looked around for his opponent. The ninja appeared behind Sanji and swung his ninjato at his head. Barely managing to duck under the attack, Sanji kicked at the ninja but met nothing but air.

Appearing again over head, the ninja swiped at Sanji who again barely dodged the attack as the ninja disappeared again.

'How the hell is he moving so fast' Sanji thought with frustration.

The ninja began disappearing and reappearing in rapid succession. Moving so fast that all Sanji saw was a blur, until multiply copies of the ninja seemed to be moving around Sanji. 'This is impossible' thought Sanji, 'He's moving so fast, it looks like there's thirty of him.'

Suddenly appearing in front of Sanji, the ninja charged while still phasing to and from Sanji's sight. Sanji jumped back, intent on getting out of range. But before he could get away, he felt the ninja's blade bite into the skin of his abdomen, leaving a large gash from his navel to his lower back.

Doubling over in pain, Sanji coughed up some blood on the ground, while the ninja appeared a few feet away, ninjato dripping with Sanji's blood. Thinking that the fight was over, the ninja approached arrogantly, not even bothering on defense. As he raised his blade over Sanji's wheezing body, the ninja whispered, "Goodbye."

Just then Sanji swept the ninja's legs, making him fall backwards, flipping over the ninja; Sanji brought his knee down on the ninja's stomach, knocking the breath from the ninja's lungs.

"I'm not dead yet." stated Sanji with a smirk. Deciding that he had had enough leaped high into the air as the ninja flipped back to his feet.

"**Collier Shoot"** Sanji aimed his flying kick at the ninja neck, but was deflected by the ninjato, and back flipped away before the ninja could counter attack. Landing in a crouch, Sanji sprinted towards the ninja. Jumping into a flying kick aimed on the ninja's head, Sanji felt his foot impact the flat of the ninjato, before the ninja disappeared again. Stumbling from the lack of resistance, Sanji desperately looked around the clearing for his opponent to find him twenty meters away making strange hand signs. Curious, Sanji stood still, cautiously watching what his opponent would do next.

The ninja suddenly brought his hand to his mouth making a sign, "**Suiton: Rekkū Suigeki**" and from his hand spewed numerous large darts of ice streaking at high speeds towards Sanji. Before he could react, he was struck on the shoulder, barely managing to escape the barrage of deadly ice; Sanji realized that this would be a much harder battle that he had initially expected. Blood began leaking from the spot where the spike was imbedded in his shoulder. Wincing from the pain as he pulled the spike from his shoulder, Sanji glared at the ninja with new-found anger as he threw the spike into the ground harder than needed. Sanji closed the distance before the ninja could perform another ice attack. It was Sanji's turn to go on the offensive, shouting "**Deuxième Hachis**" as he jumped and kicked with both legs at the ninja's chest, landing "**Extra Hachis**" and rained a barrage of kicks. None of which were able to score hits as the ninja deftly dodge and deflect all incoming strikes. Blocking a counter attack from the ninjato, Sanji was able to disarm the ninja with his "**Slice Shoot**" and received a spinning back kick to face in return.

Stumbling back a few feet, Sanji corrected himself as the ninja fell in to a defensive stance, waiting for Sanji to make the first move. Advancing, Sanji used kick after kick to break the ninja's defenses, then dropping into a hand stand, "**Party Table Kicking Course**", Sanji spun round kicking the ninja over and over as he tried to defend, finally landing a kick on his head, send him flying a good 5 meters.

Before the ninja could recover, Sanji was in the air spinning rapidly, "**Concassé**" and brought the heel of his foot down on the ninja's head, who managed to block with both arms, but was brought to his knees as the ground around them cracked and cratered. "**Reception**" shouted Sanji as he hooked his leg around the ninja's neck and smashed his face into the ground. Backing flipping away, Sanji paused as he looked back at the ninja, "Can't say I didn't warn you." he muttered arrogantly and began walking away.

Slowly, the ninja got to his feet and saw that Sanji walking away. Throwing a kunai right past Sanji's right ear, the ninja whispered "We're not done yet." in a robotic voice. The ninja began making signs with his hands again, too fast for Sanji to make out, and before he could move to stop the ninja, his hands formed a triangle as he shouted "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**". The ground around the ninja cracked as four thick pillars of water shot up into the sky, converging at one point above the ninja forming a larger pillar. The large pillar formed into a dragon with bright yellow eyes as it began looking for its target. Upon spotting a stunned Sanji, the water dragon immediately began speeding its way towards him.

Regaining his wits, Sanji leaped into the air as the water dragon crashed into the ground where he was standing. Landing, Sanji began running around the ninja hoping to strike from behind as the ninja was busy controlling the dragon. Twisting around, the dragon gave chase to Sanji as he ran. Diving out of the way as the dragon lunged for him, he could see the ninja wavering a bit. 'Seems this little stunt is taking its toll on him.' thought Sanji. Capitalizing on a distracted Sanji, the water dragon swept him away, sending him flying into a nearby tree, denting the tree with the force of the impact.

Wiping blood from his lips as he got up, Sanji could feel himself weakening from his wounds. Deciding it was time to end this fight, Sanji sprinted towards the ninja while keeping an eye on the approaching dragon. Just as the dragon lunged, he leaped over the attack, spinning through the air. As he spun, his leg began to heat up until it with was glowing white with heat. He extended both his feet towards the ninja, and while spinning rapidly, dove at the ninja with great speed. He plowed right through the water surrounding the ninja, evaporating a lot of it, shouting "**DIABLE JAMBE: PREMIER HACHIS!**" as his feet drove into the ninjas chest, obliterating the armor, shattering the helmet and sending the face mask and goggles flying away. He heard bones crack and break as blood spewed from the ninja's mouth. What surprised Sanji most was the long auburn hair that suddenly whipped out among the pieces of helmet and the beautiful face that was contorted in a painful expression with piercing blue eyes staring defiantly into his own blue orbs as a femine cry echoed in the clearing.

As the ninja was sent flying into a tree, impacting with such force that the tree split in half, the water in the clearing dissipated back into the ground. The ninja collapsed to the ground, unmoving. A stunned Sanji, stared at the motionless figure, then down at his hands as he began to quake with shame. Falling to his knees, Sanji clutched his head as tears began to well up in his eyes. "How? I don't underst-"Sanji muttered under his breath as he furiously tried to make sense of what had just happened.

"W-What have I done?!" he sobbed, looking into the sky, realizing that he had just struck down a woman, breaking his most eternal vow.

A sudden sharp pain in the back of his head brought him back from his shame as another ninja appeared behind him and hit him in the back of his head with a sheathed sword. The last thing he saw was two other ninja appearing beside the one he had defeated, picking her up before he slipped into unconsciousness.

**_Author's Note: _**Hey thanks for reading my very first One Piece FanFiction, actually it's my first FanFiction ever so... Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and any concerns you have. I promise I won't be offended by any criticism as long as its constructive and not just bashing me. I've already written the following chapters, but I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews.

You may have noticed that the ninja's attacks are from Naruto, but I want to make it clear that this is not a crossover. The only thing I'm taking from Naruto are the jutsu. Also I'm borrowing Shunpo from Bleach.

**Kunai:** a Japanese short knife used as a throwing or stabbing weapon.

**Shuriken: **a four bladed star used as a thrown weapon.

**Ninjato:** also known as a shinobigatana, a ninjato is a single-edged straight blade roughly 24 in. or 60 cm with a square tsuba (hand guard).

**Collier Shot: **_Korie Shūto_ literally meaning "Neck Shoot", where Sanji jumps high in the air and lands a powerful kick on an opponent's neck.

**Suiton: Rekkū Suigeki: **(Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack) The user shoots numerous amount of extremely large darts of ice from their mouth at high speeds which can easily shatter rock.

**Deuxième Hachis:** _Doujiemu Asshi_, literally meaning "Second-Rate Mincemeat", where Sanji does and running jump kick with both legs aimed on the opponent's chest or stomach.

**Extra Hachis: **_Ekusutora Asshi_, literally meaning "Highest-Rate Mincemeat", where Sanji does a barrages of simultaneous kicks launched at multiple directions, similar to Luffy's" Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun.

**Slice Shoot: **_Suraisu Shūto_, literally meaning "Sliced Shoot", where Sanji runs forward, jumps into the air and kicks the opponent's hand to do damage and knock a weapon from their hand.

**Party Table Kicking Course: **_Pāteī Tēburu Kikku Kōsu_ , an attack meant for numerous opponents, Sanji jumps up and lands in a hand stand either on an opponent or on the ground, and then he spins rapidly with his legs out kicking anyone within range in the face.

**Concassé: **_Konkasse _literally meaning "Crush", where Sanji jumps high in the air and starts flipping rapidly to gain speed, and then brings the heel of his foot down on the opponent's head.

**Reception: **Sanji lifts his leg up high and hooks his foot around the opponent's neck, then uses his leg to smash the opponent's face into the ground.

**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu: **(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique) This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage.

**Diable Jambe:** _Diaburu Janbu_, literally means "Devil's Leg",a technique in which Sanji heats up his leg due to friction by spinning around rapidly. This adds extreme heat to the impacts of his kicks and the ability to burn his opponents. Though it comes with adverse effects such as the potential to cause serious injury to his body with too long or too frequent use.

**Premier Hachis: **_Purumiēru Asshi_, literally meaning "First-Rate Mincemeat", where Sanji does a running jump and kicks with both legs towards the opponent which is increased in power by the Diable Jambe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own One Piece or any of the characters. All rights are reserved for Eiichiro Oda.

**Anuxamarune:** Hey thanks for the compliment. It just popped in my head and I had to write it. I know Sanji didn't know, but we all know that Sanji would still blame himself regardless.

Meh, I was hoping for a few more reviews but whatever…XD

Enjoy.

Chapter 2

"_**DIABLE JAMBE: PREMIER HACHIS!**__" I shouted as my leg began to glow white, radiating so much heat I had to squint as I kept my eyes on my target, that annoying shitty ninja. My surroundings were a blur as I spun at inhuman speeds; the only clear image in my vision was the ninja. Only a wall of water separated us, a wall that I easily penetrated. _

_Water turned to steam as my body flew through the hole made by my burning leg. Through it all, I never lost sight of my target. I'm taking this shitty bastard down right now! I felt it the instant my legs impacted on the black armor. Unable to withstand the force of my attack, the armor immediately shatter, bones cracked and audibly broke, much to my satisfaction. The tremor from the impact travelling through the ninja's body, up towards his head and into his helmet, literally shaking it to pieces. He was lucky it was the helmet and not his shitty head, I thought with a smirk. _

_The face mask that had obscured my attacker's identity flying off intact. It must be made of stronger material, I observed. Finally I was able to see who my attacker really was. As I stared at her beautiful face, the breath left my lungs and I was rendered speechless. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Forgive me Nami-swan, Robin-chan, but I think I'm in love. Her voluptuous auburn hair whipped out and blossomed behind her head, framing her gorgeous face. That stunning face that made a lump form in my throat was now contorted in agony from pain that I was causing her, blood erupting from her mouth. Realizing this, I was shocked beyond words as she flew away from me, smashing into a tree, breaking it entirely in half. I winced when her body fell to the ground with a sickening thud. _

_She lay there for what seemed like forever as the dust rose around her body. I continued to stare at her unmoving body, willing with all my might for her to get up. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I realized what I had just done. I felt dizzy, like my world was suddenly spinning too fast for me to stand in."How? I don't underst-"I whispered to myself. My heart felt like it was breaking, the every meaning of my existence shattered. There would be no redemption for me, for what I have done. I neither want it nor ask for it. _

_Falling to my knees, the tears began falling freely. "W-What have I done?!"I moaned. Looking up, I search for God, asking him to strike me down where I stood. Begging him to let me take her place in death. _

_I felt a sudden pain in the back of my head. As I began to fall forward, my vision darkening and blurring around the edges, I saw two black clad figures kneel and pick up the woman I struck down. Hoping beyond hope that she was alive, I smiled to myself, perhaps God had saw fit grant me my request. Closing my eyes, I welcomed death with open arms. _

**oOoOoOo**

Sanji opened his eyes fully expecting to be greeting the devil. Looking around, it was obvious this wasn't the fiery pit of doom that he deserved. In fact, it might even be Heaven, what with the thin white paper walls with elegant clouds drawn upon them, consistent with traditional Japanese houses. The sun's bright light was able to shine through the walls, illuminating the room he was in.

He was lying on a small bed spread with a small hard cushion serving as his pillow. Bringing his hands to his head, he felt a series of bandages around his head. Then he realized that he was no longer in his customary suit. Instead he was wearing a loose robe with bandages crisscrossing his chest and stomach. Panicking, he reached below his belt and was relieved to find his boxers intact and still on him. His arms and legs were tightly bound with the same bandages that were on his head.

Deciding to play it cautiously, Sanji remained still and strained himself to hear what was going on beyond his walls. At the same time he reached out with his haki to see if he could feel anybody nearby.

He heard the soft splash of water, perhaps from a small waterfall nearby. The muffled sound of feet shuffling on wooden floors. The sound of a few female voices speaking to one another. Sanji couldn't make out what they were talking about, but clearing it was getting heated. Beyond that, there was relative silence, broken only by the occasional sound of wood striking wood as if two people were dueling with wooden sticks somewhere nearby.

With his haki, he sensed a person kneeling at the foot of his door, 'Perhaps a guard' he thought. Reaching out further, he sensed three people standing around in a group fifty feet from his position. Probably the women he had heard. Beyond that he had no clue what was out there. Even those people he could sense were hard to pinpoint, like their presence was blurred to his ability, making him unable to sense them fully.

Sanji sat up contemplating his situation. He had expected to be dead by now, but here he sat, alive and healing. He couldn't understand it. The pain that he had put that woman through was easily punishable by death in his eyes. For the first time he hoped she had died instead of suffering from her wounds.

Shocked at his own thoughts, he shook his head and chastised himself. 'What I need to do is atone for what I have done' he told himself. 'Whatever they have in store for me, I deserve it tenfold.' He thought grimly. Resolved to sit there and await his destiny, Sanji closed his eyes and sat motionless.

**oOoOoOo**

Outside Sanji's door, three women debated the future of the blond-haired warrior cook.

The elder of the three, a woman barely four feet tall, wrinkled and lined with age, but still with a fire in her gray eyes, commanding much respect and authority, stood before the two women, who knelt before.

"Rīdā-sama, why must we keep this…interloper alive? He nearly killed Kumiko-san!" demanded one of the women, her eyes furiously glaring at the elder.

Nakashima Rīdā seemed to ponder the question of a moment before meeting the woman's eyes, causing said woman to lower her eyes in respect, and simply stated "Because I deem it so."

"Surely there must be better reason than that." pleaded the woman with a slight look of frustration on her face.

"He is a mystery." smiled Rīdā. "One I'd like to unravel. He may yet have a use for us."

"But Yosh-"whined the woman. "Be silent, Risa!" interrupted the other woman. "Our mother is right. Never have I seen a warrior openly weep after defeating his opponent. Clearly he is not of the Soragakure."

"Yes, but why must we accommodate him so. Why must we heal him and allow him rest?" Risa protested.

Rīdā-sama remained stoic and silent as her daughters argued, "Are we not honorable shinobi? Striking down a defenseless foe is a stain I do not wish upon the honor of our clan."

"What if he intends us harm? I believe you yourself told us of the strength that that man possessed. How he was able to defeat Kumiko's Suiryūdan no Jutsu. Are you confident that you would be able to stop him should he decide to destroy us? Before he does any irreparable harm?" argued Risa, her face flushed with anger. "Well Yuki? Can you stop him?"

"Yes I do." Yuki answered simply, staring defiantly into Risa's eyes.

Look over at Rīdā-sama with desperation, Risa saw the smile that plastered her face. Finally relenting to her mother and sister, "Well, it seems I am outnumbered in this matter." She asked, "What are your intentions for him now."

Rīdā mused over her answer as her eyes glazed over for a few seconds. When she came back, she responded, "It seems he has awoken. And as I expected, he is not going berserk or acting violent." Looking meaningfully at Risa, who sighed and looked away.

"I believe I shall have a word with him." Rīdā deliberated. "Accompany me Yuki".

"Yes Mother."

Getting up to follow her mother, the two made their way down the hall towards Sanji's room.

**oOoOoOo**

Sanji sensed a presence just outside his door. As the door slide open, he expected to come face to face with his executioner, instead his mouth gaped open, his eyes widened and he began to sweat profusely.

Standing in the door frame before him was a tall Amazonian warrior woman glaring down at him with sharp grey eyes. She completely eclipsed the sun shining through the doorway, the light forming a halo around her incredible fit and toned body. Her short spiky white hair giving her an otherworldly appearance, and the scar running over her right eye only helped to increase her beauty.

The warrior took a step forward and then moved to the side, revealing an elderly woman standing behind, barely up to the warrior's waist. Smiling the elderly woman seemed to glide into the room.

Nakashima Rīdā watched Sanji's reaction to her daughter with great amused even though Yuki herself was glaring daggers at the boy. She sighed, remembering old times in the past when she herself was able to induce the same reaction in young men. Chuckling, she brushed those thoughts aside, ready to get to the matter at hand.

Sanji hadn't noticed the elderly woman until she was standing in front of him. Looking from the warrior woman down to the elderly woman, Sanji furrowed his brow, 'How come I only sensed one person?' he asked himself.

"Hello there child." Rīdā addressed Sanji. "What is your name?"

"Uh…" stammered Sanji.

"Answer her question." Yuki said impatiently. Raise her hand to silence her daughter, Rīdā watched Sanji intently, as if analyzing every facet of his being.

"S-Sanji." He answered nervously, then catching a slight look of disappointment in Rīdā's eyes; Sanji spoke up, "My name is Sanji" with much more confidence, eyeing the elder with defiance.

Smiling as she answered, "Good, I can tell you are strong. Why have you come to our island?"

Frowning slightly, Sanji responded, "I didn't come here voluntarily. I don't even know where here is."

"Hmm. Please elaborate. What do you mean 'you didn't come here voluntarily'?" questioned Rīdā curious to know this boy's circumstances.

Recounting his tale of the defeat of his crew at the hands of the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma, Sanji became emotional, gesturing with a passion as he describe the heroism that his nakama displayed in the face of certain defeat. Concluding his tale, he found that he had a single tear rolling down his face. Slumping forward, he succumbed to depression once again.

Rīdā watched the boy slouch forward after his tale. This boy interested her greatly. The fact that after all he had been through, he was able to persevere and even defeat her granddaughter, the most skilled ninja of her generation, told Rīdā that this boy was a rarity in the world.

Sanji look up at the elder, putting on his more dignified expression, he asked her "Are you going to kill me now."

Surprised at the boy's question, Rīdā chuckled and smiled, "No. I don't believe I will."

A look of desperation clouded his features, "Why not? I deserve to die."

Amused, Rīdā questioned him, "And why is that?"

"Because I struck that woman down! My eternal vow is broken. I am no longer worthy of this life."

"What vow was this?" asked Rīdā inquisitively.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Please just end this." pleaded Sanji.

"I have already told you that you are to be spared."

"What do you want from me then?" Sanji asked closing his eyes in defeat.

"That, I have not decided yet." Rīdā stated as she turned around to leave. Just before she crossed the threshold, she turned back towards Sanji.

"She is still alive."

Sanji's eyes flew open. He was about to ask about the ninja, but the two women were already gone.

A smile crept onto Sanji's lips, 'Maybe I **will** have a chance at redemption.'

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm trying to make Sanji as canon as possible (meaning write him like he is in One Piece), though I don't know if I got it right, so please a comment regarding that.

BTW Sanji has Kenbunshoku Haki, so that's why he is able to sense people nearby. I'm sure most of you knew that, I'm just clarifying it. XP

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll post the next one in a few days, or if I get at least 3 reviews.

**Diable Jambe:** _Diaburu Janbu_, literally means "Devil's Leg",a technique in which Sanji heats up his leg due to friction by spinning around rapidly. This adds extreme heat to the impacts of his kicks and the ability to burn his opponents. Though it comes with adverse effects such as the potential to cause serious injury to his body with too long or too frequent use.

**Premier Hachis: **_Purumiēru Asshi_, literally meaning "First-Rate Mincemeat", where Sanji does a running jump and kicks with both legs towards the opponent which is increased in power by the Diable Jambe.

**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu: **(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique) This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own One Piece or any of the characters. All rights are reserved for Eiichiro Oda.

**BraceFace: **Hey thanks. Yes I do plan on having him spend the time skip here. I don't plan on changing his fighting style because even though I'm borrowing stuff from Naruto, I can't see Sanji using a jutsu, so I'm going have him increase his strength and speed here by training with ninja. Yeah, sorry about the Haki mistake, I don't do enough research and I was sorta trying to just get the story out of my head as soon as possible. Anyway, thanks for the review, I'll keep that in mind in the rest of the story. I'm not so sure how I'll fix the haki mistake, if you have any suggestions, that would be awesome.

**Lunaconspiracy365****: **Sorry, I've been sic k for the past week and bedridden so I haven't really had a chance to continue the story. Until now of course.

**Chapter 3**

_I slowly got up after having my face smashed into the ground. This man has the most powerful legs I have ever seen. The force of his kicks are staggering. If I didn't have my armor or chakra to enhance my body, I'm sure I would have multiply broken bones. _

_I look up to see him walking away. I feel the anger bubbling in me at being underestimated. Taking out a kunai from my battle pouch, I deliberately aim it past his right ear. He stops and turns, at this I whisper more to myself than him, "We're not done yet." _

_I felt confident and relieved that I still had half of my chakra left, because this next jutsu is going to take a lot out of me. Remember the multitude of seals needed, I began forming them with my hands as quick as I could. He saw what I was doing and tried to stop me, but after completing the forty-fourth seal it was already too late. Forming my hands into a triangle, I felt the water underneath us begin to rush towards the surface. _

_The ground around me cracked in for places, almost making a sort of square around the battlefield. The towers of water rose and converged above me. I smirked behind my mask as I watch the awed expression plaster on that man's face. The water formed into huge dragon. I poured as much chakra as I could to make it as big as I could. _

_The man just stood there gawking, this was going to be easier than I thought. I'm surprised that he was impressed by this show; Yukihana-__okāsan__ is able to make a dragon almost three times as big as this without even losing her breath. _

_I could already feel the strain from using the jutsu. Biting my lip, I realized I used too much chakra to form it because now it was harder to control the dragon. As I made it move to attack the interloper, I saw that the dragon was moving slower due to its size. The man was able to leap over my dragon, I looked to where he landed and had my dragon chase after him. _

_Suddenly a wave of exhaustion hit me, and I felt myself falter. Looking up I realized he saw me, and put all my strength into the next swipe. As I saw the water dragon connect and send the man flying, I smiled to myself. Hopefully he was defeated and I could release this jutsu before it kills me. _

_Much to my dismay, I saw the man get up started coming at me. Concentrating on making one final strike to end this battle, I put the rest of my chakra into the next attack. I timed my attack at best I could, but it looked like I didn't have fortune's favor as he leap over my attack. _

_Watching him, I saw him begin to spin incredibly fast, then his leg began to glow white hot. My eyes widened as I realized the gravity of the situation I was in. Using the water that was flowing above me, I created a water shield. _

_I knew hastily constructed water barrier had no chance of deflect the attack and being too tired to move as I felt the chakra exhaustion grip my body. I watched in horror as he flew through the water shield as if it wasn't even there. His leg turning most of my water into steam, as his leg made contact with my armor. _

_I felt the heat of his attack before my armor was demolished around my body. I felt my head literally shake my helmet to pieces and my face mask flying off into the bushes. I tried to keep my face straight as his feet buried themselves in my abdomen. I didn't want to let him have any satisfaction from my defeat. But the as I glared into his grey-blue eyes, the pain overwhelmed me. I could feel most of my ribs breaking, a few puncturing my left lung. My liver and spleen ruptured causing massive internal bleeding. My face scrunched up as blood spurted from my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to ignore the pain. He's already seen me show the pain I was feeling, but I was determined not to let him hear me scream. But before I could clamp my mouth shut, I heard my own voice cry out. _

_I cursed myself for being so weak. I was supposed to the pride of my clan. The joy of my village, I was adored as the granddaughter of the head of the esteemed Nakashima clan, leader of our great village of Tengakure. _

_I felt my destroyed body fly back and hit a tree. With so much pain filling my mind, I hardly felt as my body fell and crumpled on the ground. I felt the familiar tug of unconsciousness. I tried to open my eyes one last time to look at my killer, the make sure that he never forgot my face. I was barely able to get an eye open, but what I saw surprised me. _

_He was kneeling staring up at the sky. I could see tears falling from his eyes. I was extremely puzzled, but before I could think about it further, blackness engulfed my mind. A pang of regret gripped my stomach. The last thing I felt were hands around my arms lifting me up. Thinking that these were the hands of angels come to take me home, relief and contentment flooded my mind and I smiled. _

**oOoOoOo**

Kumiko jolted into consciousness and tried to get up, but found that she was unable to move. Panicking, she tried frantically to move her body, but her limbs stubbornly remained still. Only her head could move freely, so she took the opportunity to look around the room she was kept in.

Recognizing her surrounds as her families personal infirmary, she calmed down somewhat, glad that she had not gone to the next world yet. She had barely been able to live her life and experience the world.

At the tender age of 18, she hadn't even left the island yet. Her whole life was spent training to become one of the greatest ninjas of her clan, willing and ready to defend her village of Tengakure with her life. Much like her ancestors before her, she feels the intense pull towards the path of the shinobi, the path of constant conflict and hardship, of death and suffering, but also the path of honor, strength, duty, and friendship.

Never has she felt any regret about following in the footsteps of her ancestors, except for when she was about to die by

The door to her room slide open, bringing her out of her reverie, revealing a young girl of probably 16 years with shoulder length raven hair and a cute face and large blue eyes that were common in their clan. A bright smile adorned her face as her eyes fell on Kumiko, who had a smile just as bright as she recognized her dearest cousin.

Pulling a nearby chair to her bed, Kumiko's cousin lazily flopped into a relaxed position in the chair. Still smiling brightly at Kumiko, "How are you feeling cousin?" she inquired.

"I feel fine." Kumiko said, "How long have I been out?"

"About 3 days."

"What? Seriously, Fujiko."

"Yeah, you were in really bad shape when they brought you in. That dude really messed you up." Fujiko said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Why can't I move? Am I….am I….paralyzed?" Kumiko bit back the tears welling up in her eyes.

Fujiko chuckled at that, "Don't worry, Obāsama paralyzed you on purpose."

"Oh ok. Why?"

"Dunno, ask her."

"Wait…what happened to the intruder? Was he defeated? Did anyone else get hurt?" Kumiko questioned rapidly.

Hoping to calm her cousin, Fujiko said, "Don't worry, everyone's fine, they're just worried about you."

"What about the intruder? Was he defeated?" Kumiko asked worriedly. Having an enemy as powerful as that man running rampant on the island was extremely dangerous, especially to the civilians in the village who weren't ninjas.

"Uhm…sorta." Fujiko said sheepishly.

"What do you mean sorta?" confusion and suspicion layered in her voice.

"Well, he isn't dead if that what you mean."

"What then? He didn't get away, did he?"

"No, he didn't get away."

"Then what happened to him?"

"He was captured." Fujiko said, smiling weakly.

"Good. When is his execution?" Kumiko said firmly.

"Uhm…that's just it. There isn't going to be an execution."

"WHAT! On whose authority?!" Kumiko raged.

"Obāsama's." Said Fujiko wincing slightly.

This calmed Kumiko slightly. No matter what her personal opinions, she would never contradict her grandmother. After all she was sworn to follow Nakashima Rīdā as her clan leader and village leader.

Still she was confused about why her grandmother would have left the intruder alive. Nakashima Rīdā was a kind elderly woman who loved her village and her clan. Somewhat mischievous and playful, Kumiko knew that her grandmother must have a very good reason to spare the man.

Thinking about that man brought another scowl to her face. His lanky form shouldn't have possessed that amount of power. He hardly looked like a warrior dressed in a formal suit. Also, what was with his ridiculous haircut? Why would anyone cover one of their eyes in battle.

Kumiko thought back to the fight, trying analyze how she had been defeated so soundly. 'My flash steps seemed to confuse him so obviously I had speed on him. That stomach wound I gave him should have ended him.' She thought. 'That was my first mistake. Everything seemed to go downhill from there.'

'I really thought my Suiryūdan no Jutsu would be able to finish him off. But that attack of his was impossibly powerful.' She contemplated. 'He shattered my armor like it was nothing.'

"Kumiko?" Fujiko asked, "You ok?"

Dragging herself from her thoughts, Kumiko looked up at her cousin. Realizing that she had been scowling as she thought about her battle, she replaced it with a smile.

"Oh, hey, I thought you had left already."

"Oh, did you want me to leave?" Fujiko looked a little hurt.

"What? No of course not." Kumiko stated quickly, trying to reassure her cousin. A thought entered her mind so she asked Fujiko, "Do you know why Obāsama let that man live?"

"She said it was something about him interesting her." Fujiko stated offhandedly.

A knowing look spread across Kumiko's face as she realized that she agreed with her grandmother. She had never seen a fighting style such as his before, so she knew that he must be from a faraway land. Even the cloths that he wore were different from anything she had ever seen on the island. Her curiosity got the better of her and she realized she was glad that the man had not been executed.

Just then, Kumiko's grandmother and mother came walking through the open door. Rīdā watched her granddaughter with a mixture of relief and worry on her face while Yuki remained stoic as always, carefully watching her daughter.

"How are you feeling today my dear?" asked Rīdā.

"I'm feeling much better Obāsama."

Waving her hand, Rīdā said "Pssh, no need for formalities dearie."

"OK Bāchan. Uhm…can you tell me why you paralyzed me?"

"Well dear, we couldn't get you to stop tossing and turning in your sleep so this was the only solution. " Rīdā said with a slight grin.

Her face reddening slightly, Kumiko asked "Uhm…now that I'm awake, can you unparalyze me now?"

"Only if you promise to stay in bed and rest." Rīdā said, changing her tone to a sterner one.

"For how long?" Kumiko asked, dejected.

"A month at least. " Rīdā said gravely.

"But Bāchan, I have to get back to training!"

"No buts." Rīdā said, waving her finger in Kumiko's face, to which she slumped. "Well, do you promise to stay in bed?"

"Yes Bāchan." Kumiko whispered reluctantly.

"Good." Reaching behind her granddaughter's head, she pulled a small needle that was imbedded in the base of the neck where it met the head.

Kumiko suddenly felt relief flood her body and tried to lift her arms, but found that she could barely lift them up from her sides.

"Your body hasn't moved for three days, and is trying to recover from massive trauma, so take it easy." Yuki finally spoke up, albeit firmly.

Stopping her efforts, she looked up at her mother smiling, and saw the ghost of a smile grace her mother's lips.

"Alright. I think that enough strain for today. Yuki, Fujiko, let us leave Kumiko to rest." Smiling, she ushered Fujiko out the door.

Calling out her grandmother, Kumiko asked "Bāchan. Why did you spare that man?"

"Hmm. He interests me."

"But he is dangerous."

"Yes, but not to us."

"He is too powerful to keep in the village. How can you not see that?"

"Kumiko, don't speak to your grandmother like that." Yuki said glaring at her daughter.

"Yuki, it's alright." Rīdā said smiling lightly, "Kumiko-chan, don't worry about the intruder. I want you to concentrate on getting better. The whole village was worried when they heard you had been wounded in battle."

"Can you at least tell me what about him that has you so interested, Bāchan?" Kumiko said with a sigh of reluctant acceptance.

Nakashima Rīdā looked at Kumiko with a mischievous grin and answered "That's for me to know. And you to find out." Then left the room snickering to herself.

Kumiko rolled her eyes and couldn't stop herself from grinning. The elderly woman was notorious for her playful pranks. Cringing at the thought of what the elder might be planning, Kumiko watch her mother approach the doorway.

Yuki stopped in the door and glanced back at her daughter with an apologetic expression of worry, "Get some rest Kumiko." her mother stated. Then closed the sliding door to the infirmary.

Sigh with content, Kumiko whispered to herself, "Yes okāsan."

_Author's Note:_ Hey, sorry for the late update. I've sick for like the entire week and I couldn't get out of bed at all. But I'm back now and all healed up.

Anyway, if you still find my story interesting, please review or at least favorite of something. Please please I'm begging you!

ACKNOWLEDGE ME! XD

J/k though I'd really like to hear from my readers. Any advice I'd be happy to hear, critiques not so happy to hear but I want them anyway. Hehe.

I'll get on the next chapter right away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own One Piece or any of the characters. All rights are reserved for Eiichiro Oda.

**Xiteph: **Hey thanks. Yeah I know, poor Sanji, but I really had fun writing his reaction, and the fight scene was a bit difficult, I thought I had made it too short or add to many of those signature moves, but if someone liked them then I'm grateful and believe me, they'll only get better. I plan on making at least a 100000 word story, though my goal is 200000, so everything will be explained. Thanks for that Haki advice, that's a great idea, I'll make sure incorporate it into the story.

**wolf fang X1: **We'll see what happens; I got a ton of awesome things planned for this story.

Hey, a little side note. I found that it was annoying to write the signature moves in Romaji (a system of Romanized spelling used to transliterate Japanese), then give the English translation at the bottom. So what I'm going to do is, write the move in Romaji because that is how I picture my characters saying the moves, then in brackets next to it, I'll give you a literal translate of what the move is, so you get some idea of what moves the characters are using the fights. And I'll still give the full description of the signature moves at the bottom.

Oh and tell me if you want a short replay of the last chapter at the beginning of each new chapter. Like I would just copy paste the last few relevant paragraphs from the last chapter so you guys can remember where the chapters left off.

As always, enjoy.

Chapter 4

Sanji was tired of his room. He had spent the last three days cooped up in it, only ever leaving to go to the bathroom. He had spent his time meditating, trying to come up with a reason why his Haki wasn't working as well as it should. Remembering his training with Zeff, he put his extra time to good use by trying to sense everything around him. Eventually he was able to start clearly discerning the many people that walked by his room every day.

There were people that he could sense clearly and then there were the people that he could sense to a certain degree, and he didn't even want to think about the people that were probably there that he couldn't sense at all.

His bodyguard was ever present, always kneeling on the floor to the right of his door. The only other visitors he had since meeting with the elderly woman and the Amazon Warrior Goddess, thinking about her gave him a slight nosebleed, were the servants that would bring him his food. Wiping his nose on the handkerchief that had accompanied his latest meal, he wished someone would at least come to talk to him since he had so many questions. The person he wanted to visit him most was the woman he had fought, but he figured she wouldn't be able at the moment because of her injures.

As thoughts of her entered his mind, he became depressed again. He kept thinking about what a wretched man he was for what he did. His only consolation was that she had survived his attack and that he had a chance to right the wrongs that he had committed.

His mind was jolted when the door to his room opened, he caught himself hoping that the person at the door was the same person he was just thinking about, and was disappointed when it turned out to be the servant girl that regularly came to drop off and pick up his meals.

Speaking of meals, he found himself looking forward to each meal, each tasting better than the last. His latest meal consisted of a large bowl of Curry Rice, of which he finished every last grain of rice. On the side were 4 sticks of Yakitori or skewered grilled chicken seasoned with sweet sauce lathered on them. Sanji made a mental note to meet the chef so that they could compare skills and swap recipes. As well there was a small bowl of Miso soup which he slurped up happily. And lastly he was served green tea which he savored at the end of the meal.

When the servant girl opened the door, Sanji took his chance to peer out to see what lay beyond his four walls. What he saw surprised him, apparent his room faced a large garden filled with cherry blossom trees all of which were blooming a brilliant pink, giving the place a rather serene feel. There was a stone path that wound its way around the garden, with benches. There was a large pond with an arching bridge crossing it. People wearing traditional Japanese clothing were gracefully mingling among nature.

Sanji felt that he had spent enough time in his room so he decided to go explore his surroundings. Opening his door he stepped into the fresh air. Immediately, his guard stood up, Sanji look at the ninja curiously, who was clad head to toe in black garments with only the eyes visible with a ninjato attached to her back. It was similar to the clothing the woman he had fought had worn except that his guard wasn't wearing armor which is why Sanji could tell the ninja was a woman since the normal ninja uniform was form fitting.

"Are you my guard?" he asks inquisitively, but doesn't receive any response as the ninja continues to stare in front of her.

Sanji took a step past his guard, wondering if he was allowed to walk around. When he sees the ninja fall in step behind him instead of stopping him, he had his answer. He wanted to go into the garden but heard the sound of metal clashing on metal and wood banging on wood, so he decided to investigate.

The few people he met as he walked fell into two categories, the servants that bowed as he walked by and the people that glared at him as he walked by, causing him to form a glare of his own and increase his pace.

Walking towards the sound, he came across a training ground filled with numerous training ninja. Most of the ninja were clad similar to his guard so he could tell that they were all women and the few faces that he could see, told him that most if not all of these warrior women were beautiful. All the ninja ignored his gawking and continued their training. Some were sparring with each other using many different weapons ranging from ninjatos and katanas, that Sanji recognized, to what looked like a farming sickle with a long chain attached to it with a metal ball at the end of said chain. Others were throwing kunai and shurikens at targets. But what drew his attention the most was the white haired ninja warrior Amazonian Goddess that he had seen three days ago.

The white haired one was surrounded by six ninja. Obviously she was going to take them on herself. Each of the ninja had different weapons while she and the last ninja were unarmed. One of the ninja had the sickle and chain that he had seen earlier, one had a real katana, another had a staff, the other had numerous kunai and shuriken in her hands and in pouches strapped to her body. The last one, besides the unarmed one, was armed with two sai, a long dagger that has a thin cylindrical shaft with a sharp tip meant for thrusts and stabs, a hand guard that partially extends toward the tip of the weapon and short one handed grip. It looked like a mini trident with the middle spoke extending past the other two.

The white haired ninja wore the same ninja uniform as the rest though hers were augmented with metal shoulder guards and bracers on her fore arms with fingerless gloves sporting metal plates on the back and shin guards. Her head was uncovered showing a determined look on her face as all seven ninja bowed to each other.

Then the ninjas dropped into combat stances. The six began slowly moving around the white haired ninja, brandishing their weapons with practiced skill. The group suddenly stopped when the kunai user ended up behind the white haired one who had not shifted from her spot as she waited for the attack.

The kunai user immediately threw five shuriken at the white haired ninja, then rapidly signs with her hands before shouting "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"** (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)**. The five shurikens abruptly became thirty shuriken rushing at the white haired one.

The white haired ninja spun around and unleashed a volley of ten shuriken then went through the same hand seals as her attacker, suddenly the ten shuriken became a hundred, fifty of which intercepted her attackers thirty while the rest raced towards the attacker. Said ninja tried to escape the torrent of shuriken by jumping back and pulling out two kunai in each hand. Using the kunai, the ninja was able to deflect twenty shuriken before the rest of the shuriken found their mark. The ninja was pelted by the remaining shuriken which bounced off her body, Sanji realized that the shuriken must have been made of rubber since the ninja collapsed but none of the projectiles pierced her.

Seeing their comrade go down, the three ninja's wielding weapons charge her. The ninja with the katana reach her first leveling her katana for a side swipe at the white haired one's ample chest, slight nosebleed from Sanji again. The white haired one leaned back as the katana passed several inches above her face. As she came up, she was faced with a thrust from the sai wielder, whom she spun around coming face to face with a two handed over head strike from the staff bearer. Side stepping around her, the white haired one turned to face an incoming diagonal slash from the katana wielder, dropping her shoulder and leaning back so the blade flew parallel to her body.

Suddenly the blade changed directions coming right at her, but she was expecting that so she gracefully ducked under the blade again. Spinning away from the katana wielder, the white haired one was confront by a sai thrust at her head, which she dodge at the last second by tilting her head to the side. The sai bearer advanced, throwing thrust after thrust at the white haired one. She aimed for the head, the arms, the chest and the hips but was unable to connect as the white haired dodged and weaved with an elegance Sanji had never before seen.

Suddenly the sai bearer crouched low as the staff bearer came flying over the sai bearer, right leg extended in a flying jump kick.

The white haired ninja easily dodged the kick and the subsequent side swipe from the staff. Then the staff bearer also crouched as the katana wielder ran forward and jumped off the staff bearers back, launching herself at the white haired one with bringing her katana up for a massive overhead strike.

Standing her ground, the white haired ninja watched as the katana blade descended towards her head. Before the blade was able to make contact, she side stepped again and spun delivering a spinning back kick to the katana wielder, sending her stumbling back a few feet.

The three ninjas recovered and charged in again. This pattern of the three armed ninja's attacking while the white haired one seeming to effortlessly evade them continued on for what seemed like an hour to Sanji. All he could do was gawk at the ease with which she weaved in between the deadly weapons. He could tell that all the ninjas were skilled, but he was surprised by the skill that he was seeing from the white haired one.

Finally the three were able to corner the white haired ninja with a combo attack. It looked like the three ninja had finally gotten used to her tactics and were getting closer to landing a blow. It seemed like the katana wielder and the sai wielder were trying to usher the white haired ninja towards the staff bearer who seemed to be the most powerful of the three.

They're were finally successful as they both attacked her at once causing the white haired ninja to deflect with her bracers as well as dodge, which distracted her from the real threat creeping up behind her.

Suddenly the flying katana and the thrusting sai were gone, causing the white haired ninja to pause briefly before whirling around coming face to face with a flying staff blow aimed at her chest. It took all her experience to react fast enough and bring both her bracers up in front of her to block the attack.

The attack sent her skidding several feet. Finally feeling that they had the upper hand, the three ninja formed up on each other, preparing for a counter attack that they were sure was on its way.

The white haired ninja remained motionless for what seemed like forever. Sanji became anxious, feeling a sense of foreboding and a little bit of pity for the three ninja since it was obvious that the white haired ninja was finally going to get serious.

The white haired ninja looked up with a smile that sent shivers down the spines of everyone who saw it. The three ninja unconsciously tense up waiting for the white haired one to make her move.

The white haired ninja whispered, "**Jinton**" **(Swift Release)**, only loud enough for the three ninja to hear. Their eyes widened with fear as they realized what their leader was going to do, but before any of them could react, the white hair ninja disappeared from sight. And instantly reappeared behind the staff bearer and lightly places her hands on the ninja's back. Within her hands is a tiny blue ball of swirling chakra. The white haired ninja whispers, "**Chiisai Rasengan**"** (Tiny Rasengan)**, before the staff bearer is sent rocketing away, landing fifty feet away.

Stunned the two ninja turn to face their attacker, but before they can even face her, the white haired one disappears again, and reappears right in between the two ninja. This time her hands were crackling with black lightning as she seemed to almost leisurely reach for the two ninja. Her right hand lightly brushed against the katana wielder's neck causing her to spasm as the black lightning visible coursed through her body before dropping to the ground like a stone.

Turning to the sai wielder with her left hand extended towards her, intent on give her the same treatment as the katana wielder. The hand came within an inch of touching the sai wielder when a chain with a weighted ball on it flew out and began wrapping itself around the white haired ninja's left hand. But before the chain could complete even one revolution, the white haired ninja disappeared yet again. Reappearing behind the ninja that had thrown the chain and gently caressed her neck with her left hand crackling with black lightning. She too crumpled to the ground unconscious.

The white haired ninja turned towards the two remaining ninja, but was forced to backflip out of the path of two sai flying directly at her face. Landing, she looked at her assailants and narrowed her eyes she saw them standing side by side going through the same hand signs. Knowing that it was already too late to stop them, she waited for what jutsu they would unleash on her, preparing to react accordingly.

The two finished signing, and pointed their index and middle fingers at the white haired ninja and shouted, "**Raiton: Gian**" **(Lightning Release: False Darkness)**. Two spears of white-blue lightning erupted from their fingertips, racing for the white haired ninja.

The white haired ninja closes her eyes and almost seems like she's ignoring the incoming attacks. When she opens her eyes with a determined look, Sanji can tell that her eyes are different, but from his distance he couldn't tell what had changed except that they were glowing a very dark blue.

She lifts her hands to face the oncoming attack, palms facing the rapidly approaching lightning. When the lightning reaches her hands, instead of hitting her and coursing through her body, the lightning coalesces into raging balls in her palms. Bringing her hands to her body, then thrusting them up toward the sky, she released the lightning into the air, then clasping her hands together, quietly reciting, "**Raiton: Shuurai**" **(Lightning Release: Lightning Strike)**. Two bolts of lightning arc from the sky, striking both of the remaining ninja, who are thrown back and land several feet away, unconscious.

Suddenly the white haired ninja disappeared again and reappears right in front of Sanji. Before he can even utter a surprised sound, the white haired ninja grabs him by the collar of his robe and lifts him a foot off the ground. She glares at him and Sanji is able to see the change that happened to her eyes. From her usual green, Yuki's irises had formed into three large glowing blue tomoe that ringed the pupil which itself had morphed into three curved black spokes that radiated from the center of her eyes to the edge of her irises. Sanji shuddered as the unnatural blue eyes pierced his own blue eyes.

Sanji tried to mask his face with an expression of defiance, to show that he was unafraid of her, when in truth, her strength and power had both frightened and intrigued him. She suddenly smirked at him and before a confused look could cloud his appearance, she twirled around while still gripping his robe and threw him into the training ground.

He spun midair so that he landed on his feet skidding a bit. Looking up, his eyes widened as he saw that Yuki was already in front of him with her right fist pulled back. Unable to dodge or escape, he brought his hands in front of his face and his right leg up to his chest. Yuki's fist impacted his right shin, sending spikes of pain through his body, but he was only able to move back as Yuki began hammer on his leg with her fists. The pain coming from his leg was so great that eventually it went numb much to Sanji's relief.

Yuki kept pounding on Sanji not trying to get passed his defenses, which she could have easily done, but seemed content to just assault his leg with her powerful fists. This went on for so long that Sanji didn't even notice when the pressure had stopped, looking up and around him; Sanji was unable to find Yuki.

Then sounds of numerous chirping birds coming from above him caused him to look up, only to see Yuki flying at him, yelling "**Kuro Chidori**"** (Black Chidori)**, her hand was surrounded by copious amounts of black lightning that radiated around her from her palm.

It took everything he had to leap out of the way as Yuki crashed into the ground where he had been, splitting the earth and sending chunks of hard dirt everywhere.

Standing up in the crater she had created, Yuki addressed Sanji, "You have good reflexes, but now I want to see what you can do before I defeat you."

Panting slightly, Sanji stood up straight squaring his shoulders at the white haired ninja, and replied, "No."

This caused murmurs to burst forth from the crowd of people that had gathered around to watch the fight.

Shaking her head, Yuki said, "I wanted to find out how you were able to defeat my daughter. It seems that either you were lucky or my daughter has grown complacent."

Sanji was surprised upon hearing the revelation that the white haired ninja was in fact the mother of the woman he had fought. Then anger gripped him that she would have such a low opinion of her own daughter. Clenching his fist, he was tempted to oblige her and attack, but restrained himself.

"Well no matter," said Yuki casually, "It ends now."

Dropping her right shoulder so that her right arm hung in front of her, then gripping her right wrist with her left hand, Yuki began channeling black lightning chakra into her right palm. Black lightning began condensing in her palm in even greater amounts than in her previous attack. The lightning almost seemed unstable as it began arcing around her, striking the air and ground within five meters of Yuki, until her entire hand and forearm were concealed by the lightning. She looked up to meet Sanji's wide eyes and simply whispered, "Prepare yourself", before shouting, "**Kuro Raikiri**" **(Black Lightning Cutter)**, and launching herself at Sanji.

Sanji stood his ground, resigning himself to receive the lethal strike; after all she had every right as the mother of the girl he had harmed to strike him down. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever journey he was going to take into the afterlife.

Unexpectedly, a loud booming voice sounded throughout the training field, seeming to be coming from everywhere at once. "YUKIHANA." The statement permeated the air, causing everyone except for Sanji and Yuki to look for the source. Upon finding the source of the voice was in fact Nakashima Rīdā, clan and village leader, everyone immediately knelt and bowed their heads.

Sanji opened his eyes to see the radiant ball of black lightning stopped several inches in front his face, unable to focus on anything else, he stared at the ball, swallowing his unease at having such a lethal looking attack so close to him.

"NOW." The voice boomed again, and Yuki stopped the chakra going to her hand, allowing the ball of black lightning to disappear into nothingness, and immediately knelt facing her mother. Rīdā-sama was standing on the porch overlooking the training ground. A dark cloud hung about her as everyone could sense that she was furious.

"In my office now," came her voice again, though not was loud and booming as before, it still carried a lot of weight and authority behind it. Rīdā-sama abruptly spun and began walking away.

Sighing, Yuki got up and followed her mother out.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sanji was about to make a run for his room, when Rīdā-sama's voice was heard again, "You too Sanji." Bowing his head comically in defeat, Sanji followed.

_**Author's Note:**_ Again, sorry for the late update. Things are really hectic around here, plus I would really like some reviews please, even if they're just like "You suck." and "Get a life." I'll take it. Ok maybe I won't just take it. But still, please review.

Hope you guys enjoyed this latest installment.

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**: (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique), the user creates shadow clones from the shuriken that they throw. The number of shuriken depends on the amount of chakra applied to the jutsu.

**Jinton**: (Swift Release), is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to move at virtually instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against most taijutsu. It is unknown what elements this nature entails.

**Chiisai Rasengan**: (Tiny Rasengan), a miniature version of the Rasengan, a ball roughly an inch in diameter. It requires a greater level of chakra control to create.

**Raiton: Gian**: (Lightning Release: False Darkness), the user emits lightning in the shape of a spear from their hands, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. The user can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. This technique is capable of being focused into a straight beam, similar to a laser.

**Raiton: Shuurai**: (Lightning Release: Lightning Strike), the user has the ability to call forth lightning to strike a target anywhere they want. Must first release their own chakra lightning into the sky and the number of bolts that can be called for is the same as the number released.

**Kuro Chidori**: (Black Chidori), similar to the Chidori except with Black Lightning.

**Kuro Raikiri**: (Black Lightning Cutter), similar to the Raikiri except with Black Lightning.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own One Piece or any of the characters. All rights are reserved for Eiichiro Oda.

**wolf fang X1:** Hey thanks. Chapter 4 was really fun to right. Sanji didn't know what hit him. I'm glad you like the story.

Hey guys…hehe uhm…sorry for the long gigantic pause before this update. I..uh…got a little side tracked with…uh…life. OK, I'm sorry, I got super lazy with my writing and instead of completing the chapters like I was supposed to. I'm going to work on that, so don't worry, from now on I'll be more diligent with my updates.

I was spending my writing time reading other fanfictions or watching my anime and reading manga, but since I'm caught up with all my shows, I'll turn my attention back on my writing.

Again, sorry, I know, I get super pissed when my favorite fanfictions stop getting updated and I'm like, "Dude….I need to know what happens next!"

Alright now on to the story.

Enjoy.

**P.S. I reposted Chapter 4 because I didn't revise it and when I read it after I published it, I was horrified by the plethora of spelling and grammar mistakes. I know, shame on me. Anyway, I didn't change anything; I just revised it, added some clarifying words, stuff like that. So take a look if you wanna. **

Chapter 5

_**Unexpectedly, a loud booming voice sounded throughout the training field, seeming to be coming from everywhere at once. "YUKIHANA." The statement permeated the air, causing everyone except for Sanji and Yuki to look for the source. Upon finding the source of the voice was in fact Nakashima Rīdā, clan and village leader, everyone immediately knelt and bowed their heads. **_

_**Sanji opened his eyes to see the radiant ball of black lightning stopped several inches in front his face, unable to focus on anything else, he stared at the ball, swallowing his unease at having such a lethal looking attack so close to him. **_

"_**NOW." The voice boomed again, and Yuki stopped the chakra going to her hand, allowing the ball of black lightning to disappear into nothingness, and immediately knelt facing her mother. Rīdā-sama was standing on the porch overlooking the training ground. A dark cloud hung about her as everyone could sense that she was furious. **_

"_**In my office now," came her voice again, though not was loud and booming as before, it still carried a lot of weight and authority behind it. Rīdā-sama abruptly spun and began walking away.**_

_**Sighing, Yuki got up and followed her mother out. **_

_**Breathing a sigh of relief, Sanji was about to make a run for his room, when Rīdā-sama's voice was heard again, "You too Sanji." Bowing his head comically in defeat, Sanji followed. **_

**oOoOoOo**

Sanji followed the two women as the trio walked through the corridors of the mansion. Everyone they passed either knelt or bowed as they passed. Sanji kept his eyes lowered as they walked at a brisk pace because every time he looked up, he saw the dark aura of killer intent surrounding the small woman leading them.

It had an oppressive feel to it, like it was constantly bearing down on him. He felt a weight on his shoulders, an inexplicable weight that came close to crushing him. It was like that time when The 'Dark King' Rayleigh appeared and saved Camie from that Tenryūbito that was going to shoot her. The weight he was feeling now felt kind of like what he felt when Rayleigh put all those soldiers to sleep. He felt a pain in his chest, one he couldn't attribute to a problem with his body. He had only felt this pain a few times before, most recent being during his encounter with Bartholomew Kuma, when his friends began disappearing. He realized it was fear that was gripping his chest.

He couldn't believe that this short, wrinkled, elderly lady was able to put fear in his heart without actually doing anything that could possible make him afraid of her. To him it was an irrational fear, though he didn't realized how much his fear of that seemingly frail old lady was well placed. Not yet anyway.

Sanji look up towards Yukihana and was surprised that she was unaffected by the pressure that he was feeling. She was walking with strength and confidence, her back was rigid and straight, and her movements were both graceful and powerful.

Sanji couldn't help it but stare at her squared shoulders, his eyes drifting down her back. He gazed at her slender waist gaining deep blush on his cheeks. As his gaze went lower, a lecherous look crossed his face and a slight dribble of blood flowed from his nose. Her perfect round rear was captivating. It took all his willpower to wrench his eyes away from the sight before he was caught. And seeing as he was already on bad terms with Yukihana, he didn't want to get pummeled to death for staring at her ass no matter how perfect it was.

After a few minutes, the makeshift trio arrived at two heavy looking double doors. Sanji was about to rush forward because the door seemed too large for the old woman to open. Instead he gaped as the heavy wooden doors were kicked open with ease by the elderly lady.

He followed the two women in to the room. Sanji looked around, noticing the many photos that lined the room Most of the photos were old and were portraits or group photos of numerous people. But what drew his attention the most were three strange looking inscriptions, one on each of the four walls. To Sanji, they just looked like scribbles on the wall shaped into a circle three feet in diameter with an X through the middle.

Nakashima Rīdā made her way behind a huge antique desk situated at the back of the room facing the double doors. She took her seat in a tall, plush leather office chair that completely dwarfed her. There were two ordinary chairs positioned in front of the desk. Rīdā-sama motioned for Sanji to take a seat in the right chair. Then turned to Yuki and nodded once. Yukihana proceeded over to the double doors, closing them, which Sanji noticed had the same scribbles as the walls. When the two halves of the door came together, they formed the circle with the X in the middle. Sanji saw Yuki make a hand sign with her left hand, her index and middle fingers were extended while her other three fingers were curled. He pressed her palm to the middle of the circle of scribbles. All four seals began glowing a pleasant green, and then went back to their normal grey. Yuki then took her place in the left chair.

Puzzled Sanji looked to Rīdā-sama, but decided to hold his question about the scribbles because of the intense dark cloud that was still swirling around Rīdā-sama and the glare he was receiving from her.

Rīdā shifted her glare to her daughter, "So…"

Sanji gulped, more worried about Yukihana than himself.

"…..." suddenly the dark cloud disappeared and a mischievous smile lighted Rīdā's face, "How was he?"

Sanji fell out of his chair with a deep red blush covering his face from the innuendo. Rīdā cackled with great mirth at his reaction. Yuki didn't even miss a beat, it was like she was used to this type of behavior from her mother. Which she was.

"He's got good reflexes. I was sure I was gonna get him with my Chidori but he managed to escape in time. Also he can take a pounding. His leg should be broken, but he seems rather resilient. He has potential, but his weakness is that he will not strike a woman."

Sanji stared at Yuki in surprise. "How did you—"he began, but was interrupted.

"Hmmm, I thought as much." Rīdā-sama was rubbing her chin, deep in thought.

Sanji looked incredulously at both women. Yuki glanced at Sanji, seeing his expression; she decided to enlighten him on how she knew, "It's elementary reasoning really. When you fought Kumiko, her identity was hidden. It wasn't until you saw that she was a woman that you wept for her. And since then you have not tried to escape or attacked anyone here. Furthermore you would not strike me during our sparring match, even when I gave you a perfect opportunity and some enticement."

Realization dawned on Sanji, "Wait…so what you said about your daughter being complacent."

Her expression neutral, Yukihana confirmed his suspicions, "My daughter is a prodigy, more powerful than I was at her age. She will become the next leader of this village. She has surpassed many among our ranks and is considered one of our greatest shinobi. Your defeat of her was not though luck or any accidental happenstance. You are stronger than she is."

Sanji was running all this information through his head, trying to process that he had nearly killed the heir to this village. "Wait…aren't you next in line to become leader." he asked Yukihana.

"I relinquished my right of succession."

"So basically I almost killed the heir to this whole village. Great." Sanji said looking downtrodden.

Chuckling at this, Rīdā decided to join the conversation, "If you're worried that you're the most hated man on this island, then don't, cuz you are. Hehehe." cackling at her joke, Rīdā could tell she was going to have immense fun teasing this poor boy.

Sanji visibly shrank. 'This is just great. I'm probably going to die here. I'll never get to see my crew again.' He thought.

His eyes widened, "MY CREW!" he exclaimed as he bolt out of his chair towards Rīdā. Before he could get within two feet of her desk, he felt something cold pressed up against his neck. He froze and glanced down at the kunai that was resting against his Adam's apple. Yukihana was standing to his left, her back facing her mother and her right arm extend towards wielding the kunai. She wasn't even looking at him, in fact her eyes were closed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump up, it's just that my crew agreed to meet up in three days, and it's probably already been more than three days. They must be waiting for me. I can't keep them waiting. Please you have to let me go."

Rīdā nodded to Yuki, who in turn lowered her weapon.

"Crew? Then you are a sailor." Rīdā stated.

"I'm a pirate." Sanji corrected.

"A pirate? No…you couldn't be."

"Yes I am."

"I see. I am glad to see that there are still pirates with honor and integrity."

"Do you know of many pirates?"

"Yes. I did quite a bit of travelling in my youth. You see, on our eighteenth birthday, we have the option to leave the island to explore the world outside with the obligation to return with a child "

"A child? Wait…you steal children?" Sanji asked.

"No. The child must be our own."

"So you go out into the world…to get pregnant."

"Essentially yes."

"Why? I saw men here. Why not have children with them."

"We cannot. Our village was cursed many centuries ago. Our men and their offspring are unable to mold chakra, even if they father a child with a shinobi. And our shinobi are only able to produce female offspring. So mating our men with our shinobi will only create women who are unable to take up the mantle of a shinobi. While if our men mate with non-shinobi women, they are able to produce both men and women. Only when our shinobi mate with men from the outside world, are we able to produce more shinobi."

"Who did this?" anger creeping into Sanji's voice. He couldn't believe that someone would do this. This had the potential to wipe out all the shinobi on this island, and instead it forced them to have to leave the island to get pregnant. "And what is chakra?"

"Chakra is the energy within us that we use to perform the feats that you saw, from increasing our strength and speed to manipulating water, earth, lightning, wind, and fire. And as for who did this, that is a story for another time."

"Ok…You said you knew pirates with honor and integrity. Who were you talking about?"

"Hmmm. I know a few, but the ones that stood out among the rest would have to be the Roger Pirates."

Sanji couldn't stop himself from gaping at her. "You knew the Roger Pirates!"

"Yes. They were quite the rowdy bunch. Loyal, all of them. And strong too. They let me join their crew for a time. In fact, Yukihana's father was one of the Roger Pirates."

Sanji stared wide eyed at Rīdā then at Yukihana, who had since sat back down, crossed her arms and closed her eyes, obviously not sleeping, but also seeming to not pay attention to the conversation going on around her.

Sanji looked back at Rīdā, who was smiling at him. "Who? Which one?" Sanji asked, his curiosity threatened to burst from his chest if he didn't find out who was Yuki's father and essentially Kumiko's grandfather. Rīdā simply smiled and looked past Sanji.

"That would be me."

Sanji whirled around to face the newcomer. His jaw dropped for the umpteenth time today. Standing before him was 'The Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh with his signature smile plastered on his face. Sanji kept watching Rayleigh as he walked past him towards Rīdā, stopping in front of her desk. Sanji felt overwhelmed by all this new information so he took a seat. Unable to form coherent words, Sanji resigned to watch incredulously as Rayleigh greeted Rīdā.

"You look as lovely as ever Rīdā-chan." Rayleigh said.

"You don't look half bad yourself Rayleigh. I probably should not be surprised that you were able to get this far without raising the alarm. So I am curious, what brings you here?"

"Unfortunately this isn't a social visit Rīdā-chan. I have a matter to discuss with the boy."

"Oh, pray tell."

"It is in regards to his crew."

Sanji immediately responded to that, "What about my crew! Tell me damn it."

Turning to Sanji, Rayleigh put on a sympathetic expression and explained everything that had happened after the Straw Hats were separated. He told Sanji about how everyone was sent to different islands and that Bartholomew Kuma told him their locations. This got Sanji excited as he wanted to set off and find his nakama. Rayleigh continued his story, telling Sanji about Ace's capture by the Marines and impending execution, Luffy's prison break at Impel Down, then his subsequent participation at the Battle of Marineford and the death of his brother, Ace. This caused Sanji to tear up at the pain that he knew his captain was undoubtedly feeling. Much to his relief, Rayleigh told Sanji that Luffy was able to escape and is safe now. Finally Rayleigh told Sanji about the message that Luffy had sent out to his crew, that instead of the intended meeting in 3 days, that they would meet in two years, and that they should spend that time training to be stronger.

Sanji stood up when Rayleigh was finished. The sorrow and misery that he had felt at not being able to be there for his captain during such a difficult time was replaced by determination, the determination to become strong enough to be able to defend his nakama against anything they might face in the future. He bowed to Rayleigh and thanked him for bring this information to him personally. Then he bowed to Rīdā and excused himself.

Rayleigh watched Sanji leave and turned back to Rīdā, smiling at her, he asked, "Will you take care—",but was waved off by Rīdā.

"You don't need to ask, I will."

"Thank you." Rayleigh paused. "His captain has the power to change the world. But he will need his nakama. That boy is an integral part of the crew. Help him Rīdā-chan."

"I planned to all along." Rīdā smirked at Rayleigh.

Rayleigh turned to leave through the door, but paused that the threshold. He turned around, "I'm glad I could see you again after all these years Rīdā-chan." Then he looked at Yukihana, who was still sitting in her chair, arms crossed, eyes closed, with a stoic, dispassionate expression on her face.

"I've missed you daughter." Rayleigh whispered but got no reaction.

He smiled at her quiet form. "I'm proud of you." And with that he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Rīdā looked at her daughter and was surprised to see a single tear rolling down Yukihana's cheek.

"Your father is a great man."

Moving to console her daughter, Yukihana got up and left before Rīdā could reach her, but she smiled because the last thing she heard from her daughter was, "I know."

_**Author's Note:**_ _Wow that was awesome. I had so much fun writing this. I hope you guys had fun reading it. Again sorry for the extremely late post, but then again I'd really like some more reviews please. Pretty please with a cherry on top. XD_

_Anyway I'd really like to hear what you guys have to say about this turn of events. I really hope I didn't ever step my bounds or anything like that. Tell me what you guys think about Rayleigh having a daughter. I thought it was nice touch, don't you? XD_


End file.
